A White Demon Love Song
by Pansyylove013
Summary: I'd been "alive" for so many years. So many towns, so many schools, so many faces. So many girls I had stopped to stare at. But none like her. There was something about Isabella Swan that had me constantly craving more. Emmett/Bella. M for later chpts
1. Sweetest Girl

**A White Demon Love Song**

Disclaimer: Meyer owns it all...blah blah blah, all that crap.

Chapter 1: Sweetest Girl

I'll never forget the first time I smelled her blood. She was coming over to meet the family and Edward had been warning us of her scent, mainly talking to Jasper... since he would surely have the hardest time keeping his composure. I had to focus most of my energy on keeping Rosalie calm. She hadn't even met the girl and she already hated her. Typical Rose. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened.

I'd seen the girl around Forks High School before. She was pretty, sure. Really straight teeth, which I was big on. Nice hair too. The thing I liked the most about her looks was that she was pretty, but natural. Rose was....well a knock-out, of course.... but Christ... she would spend HOURS trying to get her hair and make-up just right. She didn't need it.

Anyway, this Bella girl... I was looking forward to meeting her. Edward talked about her like she was some kind of Goddess. She seemed average to me, and honestly... I had to agree with Rosalie. This whole "relationship" of theirs was reckless and potentially very dangerous. I made a promise to myself to try to see what Edward saw. If she was important to him, I'd make an effort. I just didn't see the point of endangering the entire family for this human.

These were my racing thoughts when I heard Edward's car pull up. I knew I had to concentrate on something else, and fast... or Edward would read my mind. I didn't want to disappoint him. I heard the front door open from upstairs, I got a small whiff of that human blood scent. I shrugged to myself. It was sweeter than most, but I was sure Edward was exaggerating. It wasn't until she walked through the open doorway of the upstairs living room that I really got the full effect of the scent.

The first thing everyone in the room did was turn towards Jasper. Six pairs of eyes focused on him, and although he seemed to be doing fine, I could see Edward's stance slightly change protectively. We all waited a few seconds before turning back towards Bella. We then all introduced ourselves, although I was sure she knew all of our names by now. I took a few steps forward to embrace her in a friendly, welcoming hug, as did the rest of my family. I held my grip on her a half a second longer, smelling her hair. God... that smell.

It was by far the sweetest thing I had ever inhaled... Edward wasn't exaggerating. As Alice babbled on about god knows what, I continued to stare at her. I couldn't help it. There was something about her scent that made her all the more attractive. And now, with her being in such close proximity to me, I was able to really see her facial features. She wasn't average. She was stunning. Her face had perfect symmetry. She had big brown eyes, and a perfectly structured jaw-line. It was remarkable to look at. She was so pale too. You would think she was a vampire..... well... by her looks at least. Certainly not that scent.

We didn't need to breathe, and we usually didn't... But I found myself taking more and more breaths in that moment, than I had in almost a hundred years. I had to control myself. I had to stop looking at her like that. And most importantly, I HAD to think about something else. I could see Edward eying me. He knew what I was thinking. He didn't seem angry, the look in his eyes said that he really didn't blame me. But still, I had to be respectful of him. After what seemed like an eternity, Edward took Bella down the hall to show her around the house. I let out a long sigh and turned toward Rose. I grinned at her, I could see how uncomfortable she was around Bella. It was a good thing _she_ couldn't read my mind. She wouldn't let me live the last five minutes down.

Esme and Carlisle beamed at each other while Alice joked with Jasper about how it was "about time". I took Rose's hand and squeezed it. She was so stubborn. Bella seemed sweet, and she was a human who was perfectly accepting of us. It was rare. "Lighten up babe." Her scowling face stared back at me.

"Did you get a good look, BABE?"

I cleared my throat. "What're you talking 'bout?"

She ripped her hand from mine and stormed out the door. I sighed. '_Oh well',_I thought. She'd be over it by tomorrow.

Edward took Bella home that night, he was going to spend the night at her house. I was free to sit with my thoughts, which was exactly what I needed, considering Bella Swan was the only thing occupying my mind. It was frustrating. I loved Rosalie. I was completely in love with her. And in my 100 years... I'd never thought of another girl. What was wrong with me?!

I shook my head. It was just her blood. That's all it was. I wasn't going to let this bother me. She was pretty, and had really sweet smelling blood. I didn't even know the girl. It's not like I could fall for her. Besides, Edward was the weird one here... falling for humans.... Psht.


	2. Paint The Silence

**A White Demon Love Song**

by: Caiti Rose

Chapter 2: Paint The Silence

It wasn't long before I saw Bella again. She showed up at our house the next weekend. She was looking for Edward, obviously. But he had taken Jasper hunting. He was expected back that evening, so I invited her in. "We don't have a lot of... human food." I smirked at her. "But we have some tea I think. If you drink that nasty shit."

Bella laughed. "I love that nasty shit actually." God, her smile was flawless. I led her into the kitchen and started fumbling with the tea bags. I could see her laughing at me from the corner of my eye. "Want me to make it?"

I smiled, and tossed the mug across the room to her. I was taken aback when I heard the glass shatter on the floor. I raised an eyebrow, then laughed. "Oh right.... human reflexes."

She laughed and shot me a fake dirty look. "You're hilarious, Emmett."

I leaned back on the kitchen counter and folded my arms. "Why thank you, Isabella." A small, disgusted sound released from the back of her throat. I raised an eyebrow again. "What?"

"Bella." she said. "Just Bella."

I grinned. I could have some fun with this one. "Oh, but Isabella is such a pretty name. I think I'll just call you that."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't. I hate it."

"Whatever you say Isabella." I walked to the cabinet to get another mug for her to make her tea. We both stood mute in the kitchen while she prepared it. But for some reason, the silence was comfortable. It was in no way awkward like it would have been with someone else. Every once in awhile she'd look over at me and shoot me a smile. Ugh. I felt like a little schoolgirl. It made me... giddy. How pathetic am I? How pathetic was this whole situation?

She sipped her tea and we both went over to sit at the kitchen table. "How are you liking Forks?" I asked, wanting to keep her attention as long as possible."

She looked up at me and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, if Edward wasn't there... I don't know what I would do. He's the only thing that gets me through the day there."

I nodded, disappointed in her answer. "Well what about your friends?"

"Like Jessica and Lauren? And Mike and Eric and Tyler?" She groaned. "I mean... Angela's not bad. They're all not... terrible. But Jessica doesn't shut up, Lauren hates me, and the boys are always hitting on me. It's frustrating being them so much."

Hearing her complain about her 'friends' brought a smile to my face. I liked that she felt comfortable enough to share this with me. I continued to ask her questions about Chief Swan, her mom, her old school. I didn't want the conversation to end. She had just started telling me about Phoenix, when I heard the front door shut. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. That had to be Edward and Jasper. I looked up at the clock. Had we really been talking for an hour? It seemed like five minutes.

"Edward... you're here." Bella stood up and walked over to him, placing her hand on his and looking into his eyes. They did have great chemistry, there was no denying that. As Bella turned to leave with him, she turned back to me again and smiled. A sad smile? No, that had to be my imagination. "Uh...thanks again... for the tea."

I nodded. "No problem." I saw Edward glaring at me but I shrugged it off. I watched the two of them walk away together. When they disappeared, I stood up and brought Bella's mug to the sink. I heard fluttering footsteps and I thew the mug across the room. Alice caught it as she glided through the door. "Wash that, will you?"

Alice threw the mug back to be. "Wash it yourself, and then **sit down**!" The severity in her voice made me nervous. Alice never took that tone. Not with me anyway. Sometimes Rosalie... and Jasper, if they were fighting. I examined her face and placed the mug in the sink. I tentatively walked over to the table and sat across from where Alice was already sitting. "What's up?"

She took a long breath and stared at me. "We need to talk, Emmett."

_A/N: So there's chapter two. Chapter three is coming soon. Please review guys! This is my first Twilight fic and I'm dying to hear what you all think. P.S. -the titles are all song titles, I'm not that creative. :)_


	3. When The Sun Goes Down

**A White Demon Love Song**

By: Caiti Rose

Chapter 3: When The Sun Goes Down

My back was flat against the futon. My eyes shut tightly. I didn't take a breath. My music was blaring. This was how I spent my evening. Rosalie had knocked a few times. I had pretended I wasn't there. I needed to be alone right now. After my discussion with Alice, all I could do was think. My head had never been so full of thoughts before.

I didn't understand. Alice's visions... they were based on people's decisions. Did I already decide this? Sure I was slightly infatuated with Bella at the moment, but it was going to pass. Right? All I could hear was Alice's scolding voice. The same sentences repeated in my head over and over.

_"How could you do that to Edward? To Rosalie?" "Do you realize what this will do to the family?" "Why would you even __**consider**__ kissing her?!"_

Kissing her... I was going to kiss Bella?! Was Alice insane? This made no sense to me. I had no intention of kissing her. I wouldn't do that. I loved Rosalie with all of my heart...even if it wasn't necessarily beating. And Edward was my very best friend... my brother. I wouldn't hurt him.

She was different though. I'd admit to that. I mean... I'd been "alive" for so many years. So many towns, so many schools, so many faces. So many girls I had stopped to stare at. But none like her. There was something about Isabella Swan that had me constantly craving more.

Time passed entirely too quickly that night. Before I knew it, the sun was out, hidden by clouds of course. I looked at the clock. Time to get ready for school. High School. God, it was so pointless. It was just a way to pass the time. Rose and I had been working on Carlisle and Esme for awhile now. We wanted to give the whole 'college' thing a try. They always shot down the idea. But they had been starting to consider it. They were planning on staying in Forks a little bit longer this time around, and thought that maybe it would be nice for me and Rose to go away to a university somewhere.

I tried to keep my mind occupied with thoughts of college while I walked downstairs. Edward **could not** know what Alice had seen. Alice decided to skip school and go to Port Angeles with Jasper for the day, obviously not wanting Edward to read her mind. She had advised that I do something similar, but I was getting pretty good at keeping Edward from reading my inner thoughts. He didn't care to look much anyway, so he just got a glimpse of what was on the surface-- my more 'shallow' thoughts. I reminded myself how lucky I was that I was perfecting this, when I saw Bella sitting at the kitchen table across from Edward.

I grinned from ear to ear. "Isabella. What are you doing here this early?"

She shot me a jokingly nasty look. "Not going to school today. We're heading to Jacksonville for the weekend. It's supposed to be pouring for three days straight there, and we figured it would be the perfect time for Edward to meet my mom and Phil." She looked across the table and beamed at Edward. I hated how much she loved him.

"That's awesome!" I faked my enthusiasm. "Have fun you two!" I sat down at the table next to Bella, admiring her. Edward got up at that moment.

"I'm going to bring the bags to the car." Was it just me, or was he glaring at me? He then turned to Bella and smiled. "Behave yourself." And then he was gone.

I laughed. "Behave yourself? Is there a trouble-making side to you that I don't know about?" It was nice to be alone with her again.

She smirked. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me Emmett."

"Care to share?" I couldn't help but notice again how beautiful she was. Her skin was perfect. Her big chocolate eyes were shaped perfectly and her lashes were long and curved just right.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." She smiled at me, a real, genuine smile.

"Hmm... I'd like to see you try."

She laughed and nodded. "True. You're a lot bigger than me."

"Yes that... and it's almost impossible to kill a vampire."

"Ah, but didn't you know? I'm a vampire slayer. You know? Like that show? Maybe the only reason I'm getting close to you guys, is to get information, and then take you all out." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"I wouldn't be surprised. I knew there was something.... OFF about you when I met you." I grinned back at her.

"Off?" She smacked me lightly, playfully. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Why was it so easy to talk to her, to be around her? We had only met a few times, but I was able to talk to her like we had been friends for years. "Don't worry about it Isabella... Some people just give off strange vibes. It doesn't make them bad people." I smiled widely at her, to let her know I was joking.

She shook her head, smiling that perfect smile. "You're a jerk."

I smiled and tilted my head coyly. "A cute jerk?"

Before she could answer, Edward walked in, looking furious. "Are you ready to go Bella?" His voice was harsh, his stance was stiff, and his angry eyes never left mine.

She smiled at me as she stood up. This time, it couldn't be my imagination. There was _definitely _a sadness in her smile. "Safe flight." I said stiffly to both of them. "And have fun."

Bella waved at me as Edward ushered her out the door. And I was alone again with my thoughts. My thoughts all about _her._ I stood up after about five minutes, banging my fist on the table. Fuck school. I wasn't going. I needed something else to distract me. I made my way upstairs again to find Rosalie toweling herself off from her shower. I smirked and walked into her room, shutting and locking the door after me.

_A/N: Only two reviews?! Come on guys! I actually have **time** on my hands this weekend. For the first time in a very long time. So I'll be writing and updating hopefully a lot. But reviews keep me going! Thanks everyone!_


	4. Must Get Out

**A White Demon Love Song**

by Caiti Rose

Chapter Four: Must Get Out

The trees flew past me at an impossible speed. My eyes were focused straight ahead. I was missing branches by centimeters. But this was all second nature to me now. It was late, and although not impossible, it was difficult to see in the dark. The moon was just a sliver tonight, not providing very much light. A human would _never_ be able to see where they were going. I just needed an escape. I needed to clear my head. And most of all, I needed to be away from Alice's preachy stare and Edward's smoldering looks. Rosalie too. She may not have...extra help... like Alice and Edward, but she was very intuitive. She knew she was being used as a release for me at the moment. I just needed to get this girl out of my head and I would be fine. Things would go back to the way they were for years, and everything would be content and normal again.

I hated that I was causing these problems. It's not like I could help it. That girl is fucking intoxicating. Everything about her. Her beautiful brown eyes, her warm laugh, her infectious smile, and of course, the sweet, sweet smell of her blood. I loved my adopted family. Edward and Jasper may as well be my real siblings. Alice too. Esme and Carlisle were unbelievably amazing also. They had done so much for me. More than I deserved. I loved them. And Rosalie. Of course Rosalie. Things had always been so great for us. Sure we fought, like any other couple... but we were solid, and good together. I refused to let this weak little human girl break apart the family that I had. The relationships that had grown over so many decades. I wouldn't let her come between this. I needed to get her out of my head!

I continued running. I didn't even know how long it had been now. It must be three or four in the morning. Edward and Bella were back from their trip to Jacksonville. Bella told her father she'd be staying for one more night, but instead, she was staying with us. Edward had made up a bed for her. I couldn't be in the house tonight, that was for sure. Not with her asleep, tossing and turning in the room right next to mine. I vividly imagined her perfect body, writhing under the covers. No. I wouldn't be near her tonight. Who knows what I would do.

Alone with my thoughts again... It had been happening so much lately. I had never really been too much of a complex person. I never needed to actually set apart time to _think._ It was weird for me. Having to do so much thinking and reflecting.

As I continued to run. I noticed that the sun started to peak up over the horizon. I slowed to fast walk. And took in my surroundings. I had been running North. I couldn't be too far from the Canadian border now. I took a deep breath. I could continue running, and spend more time away from my family. Or I could stop being such a coward and just go back. It was during this particular thinking process that I heard a noise. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply through my nose. Grizzly. My favorite.

_Okay,_ I made up my mind. _I'll hunt a little bit, so I'm under control... Then I'll head home._

I felt slightly awkward when I opened the side door to my house. It was already afternoon. I had been gone for almost twenty four hours. I was afraid of what everyone would say. I shook my head and took a step inside. "I'm back!" I called. I listened for a response carefully, then realized everyone else would be at school. And Carlisle at work. I wandered upstairs to find Esme alone, reading. She was always reading.

She smiled brightly. "Emmett! Where have you been? I've been worried."

She nudged her gently, "Oh please, you weren't worried. You're just trying to be all mom-like."

"Guilty." She said, laughing quietly. "Did you have a chance to clear your head?"

"Edward told you." It wasn't so much of a question. More of a statement. Of course he had told her. He was starting to piss me off. I wish he would just stay out of my damn head sometimes. Sure, it was convenient... but it was annoying.

"Yes, he told me. How are you feeling?"

"Confused, frustrated." I rolled my eyes.

"Sweetie, that's normal. It's not just a human thing. It can happen to us as well. Our hearts may not be beating, but they feel the same emotions as anyone else. You can't expect to live your life without complications. There are going to be many things in life that test you. Temptation is one of them."

I nodded, taking in everything she was saying. I never opened up like this to anyone, except Esme. She was just so easy to talk to, and had great, motherly advice. I don't remember my human mother much, but I remember what it was like to have someone like that. To go to and depend on. Someone that can pick up on how your feeling, not because of.... special powers, but because of their unconditional love. A real 'mother'. Esme fit that role perfectly.

"So you're saying not to act on it? Not to give in to the temptation?"

Esme contemplated this for a moment. "Well... The situation is a fragile one. Usually I would say... as long as it wasn't long lasting... go ahead and act on it. Personally, ever since he changed me, I've never been tempted by anyone but Carlisle. But I understand. You were changed when you were younger. You still have those teen boy hormones." She jokingly stuck her tongue out at me. "Look, Emmett, sweetheart, you have to do what is best for you. However, you need to take the rest of the family into account as well. It would crush Rosalie, and I shudder to think what it would do to Edward. Just keep that in mind when you start having those tempting thought about her. Think of what it would do to your brother."

I nodded. Again with the great advice. She was the best. "Thanks Esme..... mom." I hugged her tightly. "That means a lot."

She gave me a kiss on top of my head, and I stood up to go to my room. I needed some mindless, human television. That would help take my mind off things.

I collapsed on my lounge chair and flipped through stations. I came to a stop at some adult humor cartoon show. There was a marathon, so I didn't have to worry about finding something new when it was over.

Hours passed, and finally, I heard two cars pull up. I heard Rosalie's BMW, and Edward's Volvo. I wondered why they would have to take two cars, then I realized.... Edward picked Bella up for school again this morning... every time he did that, he always brought her here after. I sighed. Great. That's exactly what I needed. I turned the TV off and walked to the top of the stairs. Edward walked in as predicted, with his arm around Bella. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes. God! Every single time! Every time she walked in, her scent hit me like a ton of bricks. I took a moment to inhale a few times, before steadying myself, and opening my eyes. There, at the bottom of the steps, beaming up at me, the biggest and warmest smile I had ever seen, was Isabella Swan. Fuck, she was gorgeous.

"Emmett!" She called, way too happy to see me.


	5. Read My Mind

**A White Demon Love Song**

by Caiti Rose

A/N: Guys, I am so, so, so, so, SO unbelievably sorry that I haven't updated in… 9 months. =X Veterinary school is consuming my life and I just didn't have the time. Fortunately, I have a long weekend without much to do, so I'll try to pump out as many chapters as possible. I just read the reviews, thank you all SO much for the encouragement. And now, without further ado… chapter five.

Chapter Five:

I stood at the top of the steps, looking back and forth between Edward and Bella. I wanted to fly down the stairs and pull her into a hug, but the look on Edward's face had me paralyzed in my spot. I inhaled through my nose, taking in as much of the scent as I could. All I could do was smile and wave. I noticed the confused and sad expression on her porcelain face, but I ignored it. I had to ignore it.

Esme walked in from the kitchen, smiling at Bella. I saw her look from me to Edward and then back to Bella. "Bella sweetheart, can you help me tidy up the kitchen for just a minute?" Bella smiled sweetly, gave Edward's hand a squeeze, and followed Esme into the kitchen.

I waited until Bella was out of sight until I finally turned to look at Edward. His eyes held so much fury. At this point, I didn't really care. I was so aggravated and confused with this whole situation. We held each other's gaze for a long while until he began walking towards me slowly, at a human's pace. He walked directly past me and into my bedroom. I knew this was my cue to follow. I walked in and closed the door behind me, leaning against the door and avoiding eye-contact. I heard Edward sigh and from the corner of my eye, saw the angry look on his face falter, and turn into one of concern.

I turned my head towards him and took a breath. "I'm sorry, man."

Edward stiffened a bit, and rolled his shoulders back. "I understand. She has the same effect on me. I just need to know that you won't act on it."

"You have my word." Again, thoughts raced through my mind. Of course I wouldn't act on it. I wouldn't tear this family apart. Not for a silly, weak, human girl. But then I remembered Alice's vision. The vision that had consumed my thoughts for the past week. I closed my eyes. All I could see was her.

Before I had a chance to open my eyes again, Edward was directly in front of me, his face centimeters from mine. He was gripping the collar of my shirt tightly and I heard a growl forming in his throat. _Shit!_ I thought. _He read my mind._

"Yes, I did." It was a voice I didn't recognize. Edward never had a harsh or threatening demeanor. This was new for him. "If you even _think_ about it-!"

I cut him off. "Relax. It's not going to happen. I wouldn't do that."

He tightened his grip on my collar and slammed my back hard against the door. I could have thrown him off of me, easily. There was no doubt that I was stronger than him. I decided however, that he had every right to be angry with me and therefore I allowed him to rough me up a little bit.

With Edward's eyes still locked on mine, there was a timid knock on the door. "Come in." He spoke softly, much calmer now. He released his grip and took a few steps back. Bella opened the door, her presence instantly relieved the tension in the room. Edward smiled at her and took her hand, leading her out of the room and giving me one last threatening look. I looked back at him apologetically, and deliberately paid no attention whatsoever to Bella.

I listened from my bedroom to Bella saying her goodbyes to the rest of my family. A few minutes later, the sound of Edward's Volvo roaring to life filled my ears. I collapsed back on my futon, letting out a loud sigh. I stared blankly at the ceiling for what must have been two or three hours. Emotions filled me to the core. I wasn't used to this. I was frustrated with myself, for causing problems with Edward, and with Bella, for coming into my life and turning my world around. I was fine before she showed up. I was also frustrated with Alice. There was no way that vision was correct. It didn't matter how I felt about Bella, I would never try anything on her. I felt my fists roll up into balls, I was shaking with fury. I turned to my side and punched the wall, leaving behind a tremendous hole.

I knew what I had to do, to once more relieve some of this stress and tension. I propped myself up, ruffled up my hair, and walked into Rosalie's room, closing and locking the door behind me again.


	6. Never Gonna Change

**A White Demon Love Song**

by Caiti Rose

Chapter Six: Never Gonna Change

Making love to Rosalie had proven to be less helpful than before. First of all, it had lost all its passion and romance. In fact, I don't think I would call it "making love" any more. It was purely a release. Second of all, I could tell that Rose knew what was really going on. I could tell by her touches, her kisses and the facial expressions she held. I could even see it in her eyes. And lastly, how the _hell_ was I supposed to use it to rid my thoughts of Bella when she was all I could think about during? I would touch Rosalie, rub my hands down her cold, marble skin, all the while closing my eyes and picturing... wishing… that I was feeling the warm, soft skin of Isabella Swan.

This was all getting too crazy for me to comprehend. Was I in love with her? It sure as hell didn't feel like the pure lust it felt like in the beginning. I found myself skipping school a lot. I also found myself going hunting with Japer, Alice and Carlisle. (The three of them usually went out together. They went out farther than the rest of us, making sure Jasper was nowhere near any humans. Once we start feeding, it's hard to control ourselves.) The more time away from Edward, the better. Which also meant the more time away from Bella, the better. I didn't like _that_ part of it too much, but I knew if I would ever rid myself of this stupid crush, I would have to stay away from her. I started skipping school so frequently that Esme had to call the high school and tell them I had been ill. It wasn't until one rainy Thursday morning that I decided I wanted to go again.

I was towel-drying myself off from my shower when I was hit with Bella's scent. I looked over at the clock. It was 7 in the morning. She should be on her way to school. I opened my door just a crack to see what she was doing here. I caught her voice in the middle of a hushed argument with Edward.

"That really doesn't seem too fair Edward."

"This isn't up for negotiation." Edward's voice had finality to it. Any once else would concede right away. But I knew better. I knew _Bella_ better- I should say.

"You're not being reasonable. Nothing is going to happen to me at school! I am not staying here while you hunt. I am going." I was surprised at the harsh tone she took with him.

"Bella, please." Edward's voice had lost its severity. I could tell he would give up before her. "I don't feel comfortable knowing you won't be protected."

It was then, that without thinking, I wrapped the towel around my waist and pushed my door open. "Bella's fine. Don't worry about her." Because I had stayed out of Edward's way recently, he knew I had been trying to get over my infatuation, and therefore had softened up to me a bit. I knew he appreciated my efforts. "I can watch out for her if you want."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're going to school today?" Suspicion dripped from his voice.

I could see Bella's eyes widen at the sight of me in a towel. I watched her eyes wander over my body and I smirked, and then quickly thought of something else. Hopefully Edward hadn't caught that. "Yeah, I decided last night. Too much time alone. I'm going crazy cooped up in here all day. Besides, Thursday is Taco Day." I winked at them. It was no secret that tacos had been my favorite food before I was changed. I still enjoyed the smell of them. It made me nostalgic. Brought back memories.

I studied Edward's face for a long while. I could see he was conflicted. He was apprehensive about my sudden urge to return to school, but he liked the idea of me watching out for Bella. I knew which side would win though. Bella's safety was the most important thing to him.

"Fine, then." He said somberly.

I grinned and walked back into my room to get dressed. I could hear Edward telling Bella that he would be back before she knew it. I rolled my eyes as I pulled a wife-beater over my head. It had been warmer this week. And I knew I needed a shirt that would show-off my muscles. I pictured Alice laughing at me. She always called me "a girl" when it came to clothes. I was always looking for things that would compliment my physique. I would then retort that I had worked hard for a body like this, why not show it off?

I smiled to myself thinking about this light-hearted exchange between Alice and me. That was a better time, before she was scolding at me whenever I saw her. I suddenly got annoyed and my smile faded. Why didn't they trust me? Alice and Edward. I told them a thousand times. It didn't matter how I felt about that human, I would NOT do anything to jeopardize our family.

I grabbed my school back, now shoved in the back of my closet, and walked out my door again. "Ready, Bella?"

She smiled at me, a truly happy, earnest smile, and nodded. I had missed being around her so much, and I could almost feel in her smile that she had missed me just as much. _No._ My thoughts we fierce and wild. _No, she loves Edward. She didn't miss me. She barely knows me._

I walked down the stairs and pulled her into a one-armed hugged, then turned to usher out the door. Before I could, I felt an ice-cold hand on the exposed skin of my shoulder. "Bella, will you go wait for Emmett in the car?"

Bella looked from Edward to me and back again, then walked out the front door and to my Jeep. I turned to look at Edward, eyebrows raised. "What's up?"

"You remember what we discussed?" Edward's voice was nothing more than a quiet but vicious growl.

"Relax. I gave you my word. I won't touch her." I turned without looking in Edward's eyes and walked to the car.

It was true. As excited as I was to be alone with Bella, I wouldn't do anything. We'd laugh and joke and talk and get along _wonderfully_. But at the end of the day she would return to Edward and she would be his and he would be hers. That's just the way it was. And the way it always would be…

A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and words of encouragement! They keep me going. And a special thank you to **Neea** for wishing me luck with school. I could definitely use it these days ;)


End file.
